


Side by Side

by shinysylver



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conversations, Defining the Relationship, Developing Relationship, Holding Hands, Hugs, M/M, Post-Whole Cake Island, because I want them on the Sunny, ignores Wano, this is totally self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: If they weren't going to fight, then there was only one thing to do. Before he could second guess himself, Sanji stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Zoro.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 11
Kudos: 200
Collections: write to my heart





	Side by Side

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Write to My Heart shiritori community. I had to start this fic with the word "it."
> 
> So I know everyone has written their version of this fic already, hell I wrote one a few years ago, but I am currently watching Whole Cake Island and I just really needed to write some self-indulgent Zosan feels. So here we are. We are pretending that canon diverged and they all met up on the Sunny before diving into the Wano Arc just because I want to have this conversation there. Chances are I'll end up writing yet another version of this fic set in Wano some day (probably in two weeks when I'm watching Wano). I just really like indulging in Zoro/Sanji conversations that I know will never happen in canon.

It felt like he'd been on edge for an eternity, but the moment Sanji saw Zoro he felt the tension drain away. He always carried so much on his shoulders--they both did--but it was easier to manage when they could share the load. As much as they fought, they also understood each other better than any of the others. 

That's why it actually hurt when Zoro took one look at him and turned his back, climbing up into the crows nest. Not that he blamed Zoro, he was the most steadfastly loyal member of the crew and he was never going to understand Sanji's choices. To Zoro everything could be solved with a straightforward fight and he would never back down from meeting that fight head on.

Sanji tore his eyes away from Zoro and instead focused on the lovely Robin-chan. She greeted him with a warm smile and he tried to let that comfort him, but there was a knot of anxiety building in his stomach.

After he finished greeting everyone, Sanji took a deep draw on his cigarette to fortify himself for what he had to do. He grabbed a bottle of sake as a peace offering and headed directly into the lion's den.

"What do you want?" Zoro grunted. He didn't look at Sanji as he lifted weights, holding an enormous weight up with just one hand. He lowered it slowly and raised it again. 

Sanji tossed the bottle to him and he caught it with his free hand. "Let me have it."

"What are you on about?" Zoro opened the bottle with his teeth like the neanderthal he was and chugged it while still lifting the weight with his other arm. 

"You're mad at me. Let me have it."

Zoro didn't say anything. He tossed the empty bottle aside and switched arms in a smooth movement that made the crows nest sway ever so slightly. He wasn't meeting Sanji's eyes and his whole demeanor was way too casual. He was acting as if he didn't care at all, which was worse than anger could ever be. 

Sanji frowned at him. "Look, I know I screwed up. It won't happen again."

"Okay," Zoro said, still eerily calm. Zoro wasn't supposed to be calm about this, he was supposed to care about Sanji the way Sanji would care about him. Even if that caring usually manifested itself in insults and a good natured scuffle.

Before he had a chance to think it through, Sanji's leg was up and the weight hit the floor with a loud crash. 

"Damn it!" Zoro yelled at him. "If the floor collapses you get to tell Franky what happened."

Normally Zoro would have drawn his swords and launched a counter attack by now, but he didn't move. He did glare at Sanji, though, the intensity of his gaze bordering on demonic. Sanji felt a sense of relief wash over him. He was probably the only person in the world that found that expression comforting, but it meant Zoro still felt _something_ for him. Something was better than nothing. 

If they weren't going to fight, then there was only one thing to do. Before he could second guess himself, Sanji stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Zoro. They didn't do this often, preferring to keep their softer moments hidden under the cover of darkness, but he needed to touch Zoro. He needed to know that he _could_ still touch Zoro. That he was still welcome. 

Sanji pressed closer--not caring that Zoro's sweat was ruining the silk of his tie--and clung to him, but Zoro didn't return the embrace and instead stood stiffly in the circle of Sanji's arms. Still, Sanji hung on, stubborn and afraid that if he let go he wouldn't get the opportunity again.

"I'm sorry," Sanji murmured, his lips brushing against the thick muscles at the base of Zoro's neck.

"You left," Zoro said, the words sounding like they were forced out of him. "You left a shitty note about a girl. And then you left the others behind without anyone to protect them."

He knew that for Zoro, leaving the others behind to fend for themselves was the worst transgression, but there wasn't anything Sanji could say to that except sorry, so he stayed quiet and hid his face in the crook of Zoro's neck. He dug his fingers into the hard muscles of Zoro's back, probably leaving bruises, and hoped that Zoro never found out exactly what he had done to Luffy on Whole Cake Island. 

He didn't realize he was crying until Zoro's arms reluctantly raised up to rest hesitantly on his back. His tears mingled with Zoro's sweat, running in rivulets down his chest. 

Sanji tried to laugh, but it came out closer to a choked sob. "I've cried more the last week than I have since I was eight years old."

Zoro sighed and finally wrapped his arms around Sanji properly. He held Sanji for a few silent minutes before pulling away and sitting down on the bench. He crossed his arms over his chest, a clear sign that Sanji was not going to be welcome over there right now. "What do you expect from me?"

Sanji opened his mouth and then closed it again, not sure what Zoro wanted him to say. 

"You want me to forgive you for running off? Fine." Zoro was back to not looking him in the eye, instead staring down at the deck below where Chopper and Usopp were playing with Franky's newest hairstyles. "Luffy forgave you. That's enough."

They were the words that Sanji wanted to hear, but they were still too cold. Too closed off. "Stop being the first mate for a minute and talk to me."

"What do you want me to tell you? First you run off with Violet on Dressrosa and then you run off again leaving nothing but that note." Zoro finally turned to look at him, piercing him with his stare. "How long should I settle for being your back up plan until you find the woman you actually want to marry?"

Sanji pulled out a cigarette and struggled to light it with shaking hands, trying to buy time so that he could think. He loved women, he'd always loved women, and he would always love women. Once upon a time he'd dreamed that he would find the perfect, delicate flower and marry her, but if he was honest with himself those dreams had been slowly fading for the last two years. And any last remnant of hope he'd had about a daydream wedding had just been thoroughly dashed. 

What he found himself longing for more than anything the last few days wasn't some romantic fairytale, but the understanding and steadfast support of his crew. Of Zoro. He'd always known that Zoro was more devoted to their relationship--whatever it was--than he was, but he hadn't realized quite how much his wandering eye had hurt Zoro until now. 

He crossed to the window, cracking it so that he could blow the smoke out. The stiff breeze whipped the smoke away and carried the sound of Chopper's giggles and Luffy's laughter up to the crows nest. He took a moment to enjoy the familiar sounds of home before he gave Zoro his full attention. 

"What we have, marimo--" Sanji stopped himself and shook his head. This wasn't the time for that. " _Zoro_ , what we have is more important to me than any fantasy wedding or even the mermaid cafe."

It was hard to say the last part, just thinking about the mermaids made his nose tingle and burn, but thankfully it didn't start bleeding. He didn't think Zoro would appreciate that right now. "But if you expect me to never notice women again, this isn't going to work."

"We've never even talked about what _this_ is," Zoro said. "Other than friends helping each other out on a long voyage."

Sanji crushed out his cigarette and sat down next to Zoro. "I almost went through with the wedding, you know. I thought that maybe I could find some sort of joy in that life. But it was all a lie." He snorted. "It's just my luck that the bride intended to kill me at the altar." He shook his head. "Maybe I'm growing tired of extravagant fantasies. Being a dashing prince isn't all it's cracked up to be."

Sanji rubbed his wrists, where he could still feel the weight of the golden bands. "Did you know my father taught me to use a sword as a child? He drilled it into me until he realized how worthless I was at it. I've always hated swords. My hands are for cooking, for making things." He reached out and took one of Zoro's callused hands in his own, tugging on it until he gave in and uncrossed his arms. "But when my father tried to make me use one this time, all I could think about was your swords and how I wished you were there to show him how a real swordsman honors his craft."

The compliment seemed to soften Zoro a bit and he let Sanji twine their fingers together. He'd never done this--just holding hands with Zoro. It was the kind of thing he'd always reserved for his daydreams about women, but he found that he liked it even though Zoro's hands were anything but dainty or feminine. They were large and strong enough to crack a skull, but so careful and precise when he wielded his swords. 

His hands were made for fighting and yet, no matter how often they fought, Zoro never actually hurt him. His touch was always surprisingly gentle when it mattered. 

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I won't seriously pursue any woman again," Sanji vowed, finding that it wasn't as hard to say as he'd imagined it would be. "If you'll accept that I still enjoy pampering them."

"You mean flirting with them," Zoro grunted, but he tugged Sanji forward until they were leaning against each other. "I don't expect you to change. I just want to know where we stand."

Sanji squeezed Zoro's hand. "We stand side by side, watching each other's backs like we always have. And I promise I'll never leave you again."

Zoro shook his head, but he was clearly trying to fight the smile that was tugging at the corners of his lips. "Stupid love-cook."

The insult was said so fondly that Sanji couldn't find it in himself to be irritated. Instead he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Zoro's lips. "Idiot marimo."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find my social media information in my profile. :D


End file.
